In an earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,479, there is disclosed a mechanical device for displaying, in graphic form, remaining elapsed time. According to the disclosure of that patent, there is a stationary face on the display device having a plurality of numerical indicia arranged around the periphery of the face in a generally clockwise pattern with successive indicia decreasing in value from 60 to 0 from a 12 o'clock position. A rotating face of the device rotates in the clockwise direction on the stationary face and exposes a decreasing portion thereof in front of the stationary face as time elapses. The ever decreasing exposed portion of the rotating face corresponds to the time remaining of a set elapsed time.
That mechanical device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,479 has numerous limitations because of its mechanical configuration. Among those limitations is one of size, as well as portability and convenience in use. Other limitations are time limitations in that that mechanical device is not amenable to time settings of more than one hour.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to overcome these constraints and limitations of the mechanical device disclosed in the above-identified U.S. patent.
Still another objective of this invention has been to create an elapsed time and remaining time device which lends itself to a wrist watch format while still enabling elapsed time and remaining time to be graphically displayed on the device.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide an elapsed time and remaining time graphic display device which may be set for more than one hour of time as, for example, up to twelve hours of time.